Lydia's bath
by Travis 2017
Summary: Lydia takes baths in this story. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Lydia's bath

* * *

Lydia is indeed parazylzed from the waist down so born without the use of her legs. She can't even feel her vagina. She does have a full set of female organs including vagina and clitris. Her mom bathes her of course rather than a nurse.

"Lydia time for your bath," said her mom, "Like we always do at this time so lets get you naked."

"Of course mom," said Lydia, "I love being naked by the way."

"You are now naked," said her mom, "You have a nice body and your front is nice and smooth."

"My vagina seems to like it like that," said Lydia, "Even though i can't feel them and wiggle my 10 toes."

"Yes of course," said her mom, "Let's put you in the bath now."

She put her in the bath without her glasses on. Because she took them off before she got naked. She is playing with her rubber duck in her bath. She loves playing in the bath. She has no shame being naked in front of her parents her mom the most. Because her mom bathes her everyday she isn't away which is most of the timewhen not there a nurse will come. She doesn't like that nurse very much. She hates her playing with the rubber duck. Wants her to play with a certain body part. As in her vagina and clitris.

"Mom i love playing in the bath," said Lydia, "With my rubber duck that is."

"Yes of course you do," said her mom, "I know you the most after all. I love you."

"And i love you to mom," said Lydia, "That nurse thinks playing with it is silly."

"I will talk with her," said her mom, "And i will talk to her after all."

"Thank you mom," said Lydia, "You bathe me more than her though i hope you talk with her when your on a business trip."

She kept playing with it until it was time to wash her body. Starting with her feet and toes until she is nice and clean and let her play for five minutes and got her out dried her off with her pink towel. And put on her clean purple underwear and pajamas. And she then put on her glasses and put her in her wheelchair and took her to her room for it is bed time.

"She is now in bed," said her mom, "Now to call that nurse."

"She sure is," said her dad, "And why will you call her?"

"She tells her playing with a rubber duck is silly," said her mom, "So that is the reason i will call her."

"I heard her say that to her," said her dad, "So yes i say call her up then nothing wrong with her playing with it."

"Then i sure will," said her mom, "So we can straighten this up."

She called that nurse but still called it silly so she will call her boss. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Nurse arrested

Lydia's bath

* * *

That nurse will soon be arrested for forceing Lydia to masturbate instead of a rubber duck. She is talking to Arthur and them now. Telling them what that nurse made her do. And that she does need assisted bathing because she is disabled.

"Get her arrested," said Arthur, "Genitals aren't toys but organs."

"Then i will call the police on her then. Thank you Arthur."

"No problem," said Arthur, "If i get in an accident like a broken bone i wont play with my penis."

"I heard if a boy plays with them," said Buster, "Our penises would fall off."

"I am sure that wont happen," said Arthur, "I only said not in front of a nurse just in privacy in the house."

"Yes but when i do i get no pleasure," said Lydia, "I am parazlyzed from the waist down."

Arthur and them understands that. Just not Buster because he still thinks it will fall off. Even though Brain tld him it wont he wont listen. Lydia knows how stubborn Buster is. She went home and told her parents what that nurse makes her do.

"Arthur is right," said her mom, "We will call the police on that nurse so she will be arrested."

"Thank you mom," said Lydia, "She just might be a pedophile after all."

"I think she is," said her mom, "Pedophilia is a big crime you know."

"That it is," said Lydia, "She could be a lesbian you know."

"She must be," said her mom, "Time to call the police on her."

She called the police on her. The police arrested her at her office. Lydia is talking to Arthur and his friends again. About the good news. That the nurse is in the police station jail. And will go to the county jail faceing charges of pedophlia.

"That is good," said Arthur, "She could face a long time in prison."

"That is true," said Lydia, "Yes at least 10 years in prison for her."

"That is a long time," said Brain, "And she will be a regestred a sex offender after her prison time."

"That is also true," said Lydia, "And she can no longer vote do to a criminal recored."

"Lydia your a good person," said Arthur, "As well as a good friend as well."

Lydia smiled at them. Francine got them tickets for her next wheelchair basketball game. They don't cost a lot of money. Next chapter we see that nurse going to the county jail in Elwood City on East third street.


	3. Dad washes her

Lydia's bath

* * *

Lydia's mom is out of town so her dad will bathe her instead of hiring another nurse. Her dad knows how to bathe girls. He wont abuse her. Lydia knows that of course. He lets her play with her rubber duck. He knows she loves playing with it.

"Lydia time for your bath," said her dad, "I will bathe you tonight after all."

"I trust you dad," said Lydia, "I am getting naked now."

"You need help with it?" said her dad, "Or can you do it yourself?"

"You can take off my pants and panties," said Lydia, "I am already barefoot after all."

"I sure can," said her dad, "I can tell your barefoot i see your 10 toes."

She is now naked as the day she was born. He gave her the rubber duck to play with in her bath. He knows not to make her masturbate. She has no problem being naked around him. He seen her naked many times when helping her mom bathe her. He doesn't get turned on by little girls. He sees her vagina and clitris as parts of the body nothing more than that.

"I have no shame of you seeing me naked," said Lydia, "You seen me naked many times helping mom bathe me."

"I have no problem seeing you naked," said her dad, "I don't get turned on by little girls i see them as body parts."

"Yes of course dad," said Lydia, "You know i have no shame at all."

"Of course," said her dad, "Because your paralized from the waist down."

"I have a full set of female organs," said Lydia, "I am sure i can have children one day."

"No reason why you can't," said her dad, "You will need a c section to give birth."

Lydia nooded in agreement because she knows that is true. She looks down at her vagina area knows a scar will be there on her nice and smooth front so plastic surgery will be needed for that. She knows that of course after all.

"Lydia time to wash you," said her dad, "From your head to your toes."

"Yes of course dad," said Lydia, "Make sure to get in between my toes and my vagina as well."

"I sure will," said her dad, "I will clean every part of you."

"Yes of couse," said Lydia, "Wash me very well dad."

He did wash her very well. She is nice and clean and changed into clean underwear and her pajamas. And put in her wheelchair. And got out by her bed for it is her bed time. See what happens next chapter.


	4. The story and such

Lydia's bath

* * *

Lydia's dad will tell her the story of her birth and found out she was paralyzed from the waist down. She might be disabled in that way but she can do lots of things. Like playing basketball and chess. She is also a smart girl who has friends.

"I will tell you the story of your birth," said her dad, "When you came into the world."

"Sounds good to me dad," said Lydia, "I will sure love to hear it from you."

"Then i will tell you," said her dad, "Anything for you dear."

"That is good," said Lydia, "Because you know i love you."

"Here it is then," said her dad, "It was morning at the hospital. Your mom pushed you out. But after some test found you was parayzed from the waist down. But we love you anyway."

Lydia smiled after hearing that story. She knows it is a true story. Next day she is talking to Arthur and them. And told them that short story of her birth and her being born parayzed from the waist down so born without the use of her legs.

"That is a good story," said Arthur, "I know for fact it is a true one."

"Same here," said Francine, "You are good at basketball."

"I am glad you liked it," said Lydia, "Thanks for knowing about my birth from me."

"Arthur do you know Buster stillthinks a penis can fall off?" said Brain, "Just want to know."

"I do know that," said Arthur, "I know that penises don't fall off from that."

Lydia even though she is a girl she know what Arthur said is true. It will be with them for life. Unless they get cancer of it. That one even at age 35 was just a dream Arthur had. Arthur knows that it was just a dream and not real.

"That dream you had Arthur was strange," said Lydia, "I also get strange dream so don't worry about it."

"I knew it was just a dream," said Arthur, "Dreams can be funny you know."

"Here comes Buster," said Fern, "Think he still thinks his penis will fall off along with you boys for that?"

"We can ask him that," said Arthur, "Well one of us should anyway."

"Must be you," said Francine, "You know he will listen to you."

Buster still believes that even though not true. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Why is Buster like that?

Lydia's bath

* * *

Buster is confused that he thinks a boys penis could fall off from masturbation. They are trying to tell them they wont. Arthur will try again to tell him that. He still thinks they can fall off. Lydia will talk to him about it as well as the others.

"Buster if a penis could fall off mine would have fell off years ago," said Arthur, "Boys can play with them in private."

"Arthur is right," said Lydia, "You will have that part all your life."

"Still think mine could fall off," said Buster, "It is a small one after all."

"Penis size doesn't matter," said Arthur, "If your not happy of the size get it longer."

"I just might," said Buster, "Thanks you two anyway."

Lydia thinks Buster is a strange kid. They tried to unconfuse him. Later her mom is home and ready to give Lydia a bath. She is naked taking a bath telling her mom what Buster thinks. That she and Arthur tried to unconfuse him earlyer that day. She is a smart girl. Arthur is having his bath alone. He takes baths or showers the way he feels like taking. Lydia first.

"So yes mom he thinks his penis can fall off," said Lydia, "We tried telling him it wont."

"His mo might have told him that," said her mom, "Which might make him confused."

"Yes that is true," said Lydia, "His mom seems to over protect him."

"She needs to stop doing that," said her mom, "She could get counciling like the Read parents did."

"I heard about that from Arthur," said Lydia, "It worked for them it should help Buster's mom."

Now we see Arthur taking his bath. His mom is talking to him from the other side of the door about Buster. That Buster is a confused boy. Athur is looking down at his own penis durng the talk. Mrs. Read doesn't know that because he is in alone naked as the day he was born. Even though he has his glasses off he can still see that body part of his.

"Arthur why does Buster think his thing wouls fall off?" said Mrs. Read, "If he plays with it?"

"I have no idea mom," said Arthur, "And mom you can say penis to me i have one you know. I am looking at it now."

"I can look into it," said Mrs. Read, "I i had your penis circumcised after your birth."

"That is good mom look into it," said Arthur, "And yes i can tell i am circumcised i can see that."

After their baths they got out and dressed and ready for bed. Next chapter will be the last chapter.


	6. Last Chapter

Lydia's bath

* * *

This is the last chapter in this story. Marina is getting a story told for bed time. Arthur at home is reading a book. Just before bedtime so he is wearing pajamas. Because he is wearing pajamas he is barefoot. He is not yet covered so we can see his toes. It is one of the scare your pants off books. It is in fact the new one. We start with Marina first.

"Today's story is your first wheelchair," said her mom, "I remember it very well. So i will tell it to you."

"You can tell me mom," said Lydia, "I do love stories about my early childhood."

"Then i will be glad to tell you that," said her mom, "Here it goes then. When you turned one we bought you a wheelchair. It was all black one that looks sharp. I heard a boy uses it now."

"I love that story," said Lydia, "I know it is a true one. And i also heard a boy uses it before."

"Anytime Lydia," said her mom, "You might be parayzed from the waist down but you can still do many thing. You play basketball and chess and have good friends."

We know see Arthur got done reading his book for the night and covered up. His mom came in to say good night to him. And that Buster is going to get surgery to make his penis longer so she will bring that up. So he wont worry about his friend. Arthur will try to talk him out of it. That penis size doesn't matter. That surgery might take time to recover from it.

"Hi mom i am ready to sleep," said Arthur, "I just covered up and took off my glasses."

"I come to say good night to you," said Mrs. Read, "And your friend Buster will get surgery to make his penis longer."

"I heard about that," said Arthur, "I want to talk him out of it. My penis size is big though."

"I sure know that," said Mrs. Read, "Yes try talking him out of that surgery. I don't want him to have it done."

"Then i sure will mom," said Arthur, "See you in the morning for breakfast before school."

Next day at recess Arthur, Lydia, Brain, Ladonna, Fern, and Sue Ellen are trying to talk Buster out of that surgery. They don't want him to have it. That that surgery might make it infected and needs to be removed and live without a penis.

"Buster don't get that surgery," said Arthur, "Penis size doesn't matter and that surgery is dangerous."

"He is right you know," said Francine, "Arthur and us don't want you to have it."

"That is correct," said Fern, "Your penis might get infected and needs to be amputated."

"They are correct," said Brain, "Don't get that surgery please."

"Okay i wont get it done," said Buster, "You all talked me out of that surgery."

Buster didn't get the surgery. Lydia was told more stories until modern times. The end.


End file.
